The Oldest Dinozzo : The Days of Kate Dinozzo Life
by dreamcatcher365
Summary: a series of One Shots of Caitlin Evangeline Dinozzo life with her family. Connects to My other two stories, wildfire and Lights are going On everywhere. Tiva, McAbby, Grandpa Gibbs, McGee and Abby babies and even little gremlins...It going to be a party. Please Review
1. The B Word

Authors notes: Hello everyone, First I am going to started off with I do not Own NCIS or Anything Associated with it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it …And if you do …Tell me by reviewing. IF you have any ideas or request let me know.

* * *

The alarm clock went off waking up Ziva. She rolls over facing he husband smiling of the image of their soon to be three year old daughter asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her while her tiny hand clinging onto his shirt. Her dark brown wavy hair was a mess in her face.

Ziva quietly gets up from bed and walks over to her dresser grabbing her camera from the drawer.

She quietly makes her way over to them taking a few snapshots before heading to the shower. She grabs some clothes deciding to give them both a few extra minutes of sleep.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a moron red turtle neck that draped down which showed off her five month baby bump with a pair of dark washed straight leg jeans and black boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

She walks out of the bathroom to see her husband and daughter in the same position which she had left them.

She smiles walking over to the bed. "Time to get up you two sleepy hands." She says.

"Sleepy heads zee" Tony mumbles in his sleep which causes her to glare at him. 'Not even in your sleep can you go without correcting me.' she thinks to herself before kissing her daughter cheek.

Kate fights to open her eyes "Good morning little one. Sorry but we need to get up "She tells her daughter who was drifting back to dreamland.

Ziva smiles before leaning in by her daughter ear. "Come on soon we leave soon you can see Grandpa Gibbs." The little girl's eyes pop wide opened which cause Ziva to giggle.

She tries to get out of her father death grip, but it was to strong she couldn't wriggle her way out.

"Ima-leh I'm stuck help me" She says giving her a pouting face which made Tony cave every time. Ziva gives her a smile while untangling her husband's arms from around her daughter before picking her up. Once the weight was lifted from his chest he popped up which cause mother and daughter to giggle.

"What's so funny and what time is it? "He looks over at the clock before dropping his head back down onto the pillow.

"You're what are funny and we need to get going. So get up take a shower and get dress while I get Kate ready." She orders he sighs getting up. He smiles at his sleeping child in her mother arms. He kisses her forehead before kissing his wife.

"Don't take long" She calls over her shoulder while walking out of the room.

"Not everyone is a morning person like you Zee!" He yells before letting out a yarn.

* * *

She walks into her daughter room. She places Kate on her bed and walks over to her closet pulling out a pair of camouflage pants and a white long sleeve that's has. 'Sorry boys My Daddy says I can't date until I'm thirty." Write across it. Tony picked it out for her and it got great review from the Gibbs and the rest of the men in her family. She has got a pair of black boots.

She goes over to her dresser and gets her a pair of socks and gloves. She turns around to her daughter who was dozing off. She kneels down in front of her and kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry little one we have to get you up so early. " She says before she gets her daughter dressed. She grabs the brush and a few ribbons for Kate hair.

She begins combing her daughter beautiful locks. "Ima-leh, are you going to have a girl?" Ziva pulls her daughter hair into a pony tali. She and Tony hadn't found out the sex of the twins yet they had an ultrasound appointment next week hoping to finally have the answer to that question.

"I don't know little one maybe why?"She shrugs her tiny shoulders. Ziva turns her around for she would be able to see her face.

"What's wrong" She asks her daughter who looks down sadly at the bed. "I'm I still going to be your baby" Ziva smiles before kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes you are. No one can take that place from you…Okay you just going to be a big sister too" Kate smiles thinking about something.

"Will I still be daddy little girl." She asks pouting Ziva smiles before looking at the doorway seeing Tony smiling.

He walks over to the bed. "Hey, Baby girl "He picks her up while Ziva gets up from the bed.

"I'll go make us some breakfast" She announces kissing them both before walking to the kitchen for they could have some time to themselves. Kate gives him one of her worried looks. He tilts her chin for she could be looking at him.

"What's wrong ninja" He asks softly. "I'm not going to be your little girl anymore if I have a sister" She says in a little voice.

Tony smiles at her. "Hey, Ninja you will always be my little girl not matter if you have a sister or if you are all grown up. You know why?"He asks with a smile.

She shakes her head. "Because you're the best gift I ever got for Christmas. You won me over with that smile of yours and I was the first one that got to hold you and I knew from that second I never want to let you go because I love you too much" She smiles before kiss him on the lips.

"Promise" She sticks out her tiny pinky.

He smiles. "I promise" before wrapping his pinky around her tiny pinky.

"Cross your heart" She asks while making a cross over her heart. He does the same motions.

"Cross my heart "She smiles before bury her head into his chest.

"I love you daddy" She mumbles into his chest which makes him smile.

"I love you too Ninja." She looks up at him with his eyes. "Forever and always "she says which makes him melt. She knows how to get to him.

"Forever and always…and I love your outfit" He says loving the message it had. She smiles with a crooked little smile that could melt a heart of stone.

"But, you need a jacket and I know the perfect one. " He pulls out a thick black winter jacket that had 'Boys watch out my daddy carries a gun and he's not afraid to use it' He smiles 'I love that store it all makes sure my money was well spent.'

"Yes this is the one. Now let's go eat" He says, she nods wrapping her arms around his neck while he carries her out of the room.

* * *

Ziva was flipping chocolate chip pancakes when the two enter the kitchen he places her into her boaster seat before sneaking up behind his wife. He was just about to grab her.

"Don't even think about it. My little hairy butt" She turns around smirking. Tony gives her an innocent smile while his daughter giggles up a storm.

"Do what sweet cheeks?" he asks wrapping his arms around her waist." You know what. now we need to feed our daughter and smack the road.

"Hit the road "father and daughter correct causing Ziva to glare at him. He grins before leaning in kissing her on the lips. They pull away smiling Tony looks over to see Kate covering her eyes. He walks over to his daughter kissing the top of her head;

She uncovers her eyes smiling at her father before he walks over and gets some plates and silverware. He places it on the table before getting two coffee mugs and a cup for Kate.

Ziva grabs the bowl of fruit from the fridge and the plate of pancakes while Tony pours him and zee a cup of coffee. He then places a pancake onto a plate for Kate cutting it into small pieces then adds some fruit onto her plate while Ziva pours her some orange juice.

"Thank you Ima-leh" She says between bites causing Ziva to smile. "You're welcome little one"

"Hey what about daddy I served you" He says while stealing a piece of fruit from her plate.

"Thank you daddy" She says while he kneels down next to her tapping his cheek. She kisses her father cheek causing him to grin before taking his seat while Ziva does the same.

"You look so cute your going to break some little boy heart one day." She says looking at her daughter who smiles at her while he husband glares at her for that comment. 'Yes he thinks his daughter looks cute but does she have to mention her with a boy. Ziva looks at her husband with a smirk.

"Daddy says no because I'm his little girl" Kate says smiling causing her father to grin before sticking his tongue out at his wife. She rolls her eyes at him with a smile across her face. Tony takes a bite out of his pancakes.

"And Ima-leh I don't want to break Andy heart he's my boyfriend." She says, causing Tony to choke on his pancakes. Ziva tries to hold back her laughter while Kate was looking at her father with worried eyes.

"Daddy, are you okay?" She asks sweetly while tony takes a drink of his coffee regaining his breath.

"Tony, are you alright?" He nods wiping his mouth. "He's your boyfriend" He asks the words tasted like dirt.

She gives him a sly smile nodding. 'My god she is turning into me' He thinks to himself while his mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Ninja, you can't have a boyfriend. You're my little girl "He corrects she thinks about it for a moment.

"But you were Mommy boyfriend, and she is grandpa little girl He said so" She says looking at her father who was speechless for the first time in his life. Ziva was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Hey, you two hurry up and finish for we can leave." Ziva says, getting them off the subject she gives Tony a sympatric smile before retuning to her breakfast.

* * *

They were driving for a few minutes. Ziva looks over at Tony who had been quiet since breakfast. She looks at the backseat seeing her daughter had fall fast to sleep. She smiles before looking back at her husband who was taking a quick glace of their daughter in the rear view mirror.

She runs her fingers through his hair. "Are you okay? You have been kind of out of it since breakfast." Ziva asks he takes a quick glance at her before turning back to road.

"Zee I'm fine she just took me by surprise." He answers frowning a little. "A boyfriend Zee, She has a boyfriend she hasn't lost a tooth yet and she has a boyfriend. " He says before letting out a deep sigh she gives him a sympatric smile.

"She is growing up to fast zee" She rubs the back of his neck giving him a little smile. " I know, but that's a part of life. They are going to grow up and become their own person, But we get to be there to see it and help them along the way. Like when she took her first steps and when she said her first word…"he smiles remembering it was Dada she said mama a few minutes later but she said dada first.

"We were there and we will always be there if it's to be out on the field or on the sidelines. " He gives her smile.

"Tony she has a friend that she cares about I know how it feels and I fall in love with him and got a beautiful daughter and another two on the way. " She says smiling looking at him.

"Tony, when things didn't go my way and I didn't know what was true. I didn't have my dad to turn to. I had you and so does she. She your little girl Tony no matter how old she gets she will never stop needing you or wanting you around. You heard her early she doesn't want to loose that title. So take the twist and turns with her don't fear it. Just go along for the ride. We did that four years ago and look where it got us "He smiles grabbing her hand leaving a kiss on it. "Thanks, if that what it took to get here I'll take them with her but just so the boys know I loved her first and that jacket is not just for looks. "She starts laughing. He gives her a wink.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Please review

Sorry for any misspelling or grammar errors.


	2. Holiday Mishap

Authors Note : Hello everyone, First I want to started off with I do not own NCIS or anything Associated with it, But I do Own Kate...not their Kate , My Kate …Tony and Ziva Daughter you hear that writers of NCIS Daughter make it happen already…Anyways thank you all for reading. This connect to My NCIS world. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_It was 3 am Christmas morning. Tony was placing the gifts under the tree when Ziva walks into the living room with two cups of coffee.  
_

_She smiles handing him a cup. "Thanks, Ninja" He says, while placing the last gift from Santa under the tree. _

_"So, Zee. Do you want to react when Mommy kissed Santa with me?" She smirks while patting his stomach. _

"_Is that why you have packed on extra weight?" He glares at her while pulling out something from his pocket and holds it over them. She smiles when she sees the mistletoe. _

"_You're the Grinch, but I still want My Christmas kiss" She giggles, while pulling him closer to her, causing him to smile before capturing her lips.  
_

_"See, I told you Santa wasn't a bad thing"He mumbles through the kiss. _

_She pulls away smiling. __"Your right, I'll have a free body pillow" She teases before capturing his lips again. He pulls away to grab her cup of coffee and places it down next to his on the coffee table before__ leading her over to the couch._

_ He was about to take a seat when he hears a little shriek causing him to jump. He lifts up the blanket from the couch uncovering his five-year old daughter. __"Mini Ninja, what are you doing up?" He says, while taking a seat next to her on the couch. She stares at him with wounded eyes._

_"No Santa...Your Santa daddy, Santa not real" She says sadly, staring at her father before her eye flicks to the gifts under the tree. __Tony looks like he just shot Bambi in front of her. _

_"No...Sweetie, I'm just helping Santa out, he's really busy this time of the year. So he asked me if I could deliver some of the gifts. While your grandpa Gibbs is building boats and toys for the less fortunate fishermen, and their children." Tony explains causing a few giggles to escape Ziva's lips.  
_

_Kate stares at her mother with a little smile before turning back to her father with her arms cross over her chest giving him his look when he didn't believe a word the other person said. _

"_Daddy is a liar…No Santa… Daddy you're Santa, you promised me never lie to me." She says, before walking away._

_"Ninja, i lied to make you happy. Like i did when I said the Easter bunny from hop stop by and left you the toy drum-set and the Easter basket" He says, causing Kate to stop in her tracks. Ziva just stares at him like he lost his mind. _

_"Ninja, Come on. You can't, be mad at me. remember when you lost your first tooth, and all daddy had, was a hundred-dollar bill. that was a nice thing to wake up to wasn't it." Ziva smacks him on the shoulder causing him to stare at her confused until he turns his attention to his daughter's big sad green eyes. _

"_The Easter bunny and the tooth fairly are not real." She asks with tears clouding her eyes. He scoops her into his arms while she stares at him with her crushed eyes._

"_I'm sorry baby, They're all real Daddy was just kidding" She gives him a look saying she wasn't buying it. "Stop lying to me daddy…They are not real …you're all of them" He sighs nodding._

"_I'm sorry, don't be sad…" She cuts him off._

"_Do I still get my presents ?" Tony nods while his daughter looks over his shoulder at the cookies that she and siblings left for Santa.  
_

"_Can I eat your cookies Santa "He laughs nodding. She places her forehead against her father's while wrapping her arms around his neck pouting._

"_Can I still get my hundred dollars from my tooth fairly" She asks, smugly causing Ziva to smirk. She was without a doubt her father's daughter.  
_

_He smiles. "Yes, my Ninja, and you can still get your Easter baskets too. " She smiles before looking over at her mother who was smiling __at her. _

_"And Disneyland…I asked Santa" He laughs taking a seat on the couch._

"_Of course my princess" She smiles while he hands her over the plate of cookies. Ziva smiles taking a seat beside her daughter._

_"Ninja, lets keep this a secret from the twins. We don't want them sad on Christmas ." Tony says, while she hands her mother a cookie before turning to her father._

"_Why, you made me sad? " She says before taking a bite out of her cookie. _

_Tony face drops feeling extremely guilty . "I'm sorry about that…" She cuts him off. "I won't tell I promise" she says before taking another bite of her cookie leaning into her mother who was stroking her hair._

"_Thank you" He tries to grab a cookie, but she pulls the plate away before he could grab one. _

"_No, you were naughty not nice "She says, causing Ziva to laugh.  
_

_Tony stares at her with hurt eyes. _"_But, I'm daddy" She stares at him for a second processing the information that was just given. She breaks a cookie in half and hands him one of the halves. _

"_You're still half bad" She says, he smile taking a bite of his cookie. _

_He leans over kissing her on the forehead. _"_Thank you. My favorite little Christmas gift. "She smiles looking away while handing him the other part of the cookie._

_He smiles. 'That's my baby.' He thinks to himself. _

* * *

_Tony returns from putting Kate to bed, to find his wife tracing her fingers across the menorah. He smiles walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. _

"_Penny for your thoughts" She smiles. _"_I was thinking about tali and…" She stops herself._

_ "Your brother? " She nods, while he tightens his grip on her. _

"_One of the last Hanukkah we spend together with my father. Tali would joke that it was another miracle, that we lasted all eight days at home, and not worried about are missions or are duties. We were just a normal family." She says tears forming in her eyes. _

_ "You miss her?" Ziva turns to face him. "I miss all of them, and the way it was.__ when we were a family, and that was all that matter. " _

_He kisses her on her brow, causing her to smile. "I know, Zee" She stares at him. _

_"Tony, Promise me. That this will never happen to us. That Kate, Tali, and A.J we never have to go through or feel what I am feeling now. That we will always be like this and family is all that matters." Tony pulls her closer to him smiling. _

_"I promise, Zee you'll never have to worry about that happening to us. We are a family, and nothing is going to change that. Come on, weren't you just here when I broke our daughter's little heart when she found out that I was ever holiday character...Because someone refused to help me lie." She smiles. _

_"Did she go dark on us, No she just hustled me for everything I own, I mean it about time her wisdom teeth come in she can buy a car." She laughs while he leans his forehead against her's. _

'what I'm trying to say, we have many years of our children using their cute little faces to get what they want and we'll always be there to make them smile, and to cheer them up when they find out Santa is not real" He says, before kissing her lips gently.

"_We're not our parents Ziva, We know all to well. What it is like to lose a family. We wont let it happen again. "_

_She smiles _"_Thank you, I love you" He smiles. "Thank you for my three elves upstairs and I love you too "He captures her lips._

_She wraps her arms around his neck. "What do I have to do to get on Santa's list" She mumbles through the kiss._

_ He smirks. "Which one "She pulls away with a mischief smile. _

"_Which one do you think" He smirks before picking her up bridal style._

"_I'll tell you in Santa's workshop" He whispers in her ear before taking her up the stairs to their 'workshop' closing their door for the elves wouldn't disturb the artistic process. That was about to be Performed…twice._

* * *

_Thank you for reading and Please review._

_Sorry for any misspelling or improper grammar._

_Honestly this something I always thought Tony's and Ziva daughter would do…Poor Tony. _

_I Got this idea from a experience when I broke the news that Santa wasn't real to my cousins and I was nicknamed the Grinch. _


	3. Please

Author's notes: I do not Own NCIS or Anything Associated with it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it …And if you do …Tell me by reviewing. IF you have any ideas or request let me know.

* * *

_"please, just this once?" Ziva shakes her head while cutting the vegetables."But, why? All the other kids are going to the midnight premiere it's not that big of a deal." She sighs staring up from what she was doing. "It's a school night, and a seven year old girl shouldn't be out that late" She says before stirring the boiling substance._

_"Now, Please stop whining, and set the table. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes" She orders politely, while adding a little salt to her creation._

_"Please, Pretty please I wont ask for anything else for the rest of the year." She smiles at the pleading eyes, she lets out a deep sigh. She could never say no to those big green puppy dog eyes. _

_"When does the movie end?" She asks in defeat. _

_"Two, but Tomorrow is Friday which is a half day, and besides Kate can sleep in class" She stares at her husband, she swear she was raising four kids instead of the three she gave birth to._

_"Fine, Just this once, okay you will not make a __habit out of it. I expected you to be on your best behavior, and please be careful" She says before two arms wrap around her hugging her tightly causing her to laugh._

_He kisses her softly on the lips. "Thank you so much, I promise"He says before turning to the living room. "Ninja, we are going to the midnight showing of Lies" He yells while running out of the room. _

_She shakes her head. "When did I sign up to raise my husband" She says sighing when he pops his head back into the kitchen._

_"I heard that, but I still love you...Maybe later we can..." She cuts him off. "Sorry, you not allowed to ask for anything until next year" She says grinning. _

_He gives her a playfully glare. "That's cold Zee, well played. But we both know you can't resist me" He says before pulling his head out of the kitchen to avoid the towel she throw at him. _

_He smiles popping his head back into the kitchen. "Already throwing in the towel, Ziva you're getting soft" He says before retreating when he sees his wife death glare. _

* * *

Thank you for reading

Please review

Sorry for any misspelling or grammar errors.

This one was a short Shot. The next one will be longer.


	4. I'm going to Love you through it

_Thank you all for reading._

_I Do not Own NCIS or anything Associated with it. _

_Thank you all for the reviews and alerts._

_And Special thanks to Pia, thank you for following my stories. _

* * *

_Ziva and the twins stay in the elevator while Kate walks into the squad room to her family who were talking about Ducky. "He hasn't been acting like ducky."McGee says, while Tony nods. _

"_All I know is he's not talking to anyone and is being very secret even with Gibbs" Tony says, finally noticing his daughter. _

"_Hey, Ninja…Where's your mom and the Twins. " He asks before kissing her forehead._

"_Mom, Took the twins to the doctor for their shots remember" He nods feeling bad for his wife who has to handle two five years olds getting shots._

"_What's wrong with grandpa ducky? " She asks the two who shrugs their shoulders._

"_We don't know Ninja" Her Father says, she nods before looking at them._

"_Have you asked him what's wrong. "She asks, causing the two to look at each rubbing their necks. _

'_That's a no' She shakes her head before heading to the elevator._

"_Where are you going Ninja? "Her father asks while she steps into the elevator she turns around pushing the button._

"_To go ask Grandpa Ducky what's wrong" She replies has the elevator doors closed. Tony smirks. 'Asking Ducky that's a new way to find out what's wrong. _

* * *

_She walks into Autopsy glad to see Ducky was completing alone…No Visitors on the tables. "Jethro I already told Anthony…"He turns around to see his granddaughter smiling. _

"_Oh, My Dear I am sorry I thought…" She cuts him off with a smile._

"_That I was Grandpa Gibbs… Did I get the Jethro walk down already. " He smiles, while she takes a seat on the Table._

"_My Dear, that walk took years to master and you master it in eight years. "He praises she smiles studying him. _

"_What's wrong Grandpa Duck? "She asks,_

_He sighs. "Did your father and the rest send you?" She smirks at the comment shaking her head. _

"_No, They are coming up with ideas of what is wrong…I want to know from you wants wrong." He sighs looking around the room._

"_I went to the doctor. Because I have been becoming rather forgetfully…They are running some tests to see if I have…" She Cuts him off with a weak smile._

"_Alzheimer Disease" She answers, softly. He stares at her stun._

"_Spot on, How do you Know about…" She gives him a little smile. _

"_The Movie the Note Book, so they think you have it?" He nods taking a spot next to her. "When are they going to tell you if you have it or not" She asks, He looks at the clock._

"_Within in the hour" She nods, she gives him a nudge. "Grandpa, why didn't you tell anyone" she asks, while he looks at her. "Because my dear. I don't Know if I could accepted it…My whole life was my knowledge…I can't accepted this is all I have to show for my life." She stares at her grandfather. _

"_What's wrong with what you have to show, you have done so much… You helped solve so many cases…You have more stories in your mind then a library….you taught me how to make a great cup of tea…and you have a whole room of people upstairs trying to Diagnose you ." She informs with a smile. He gives her a smile._

"_Grandpa Ducky, even if you do have it….And you forget every story…or even me it won't matter… "He cuts her off. "The stories maybe not but you that will be a tragedy" She smiles Jumping off the table. _

"_It will be but all I have to do is this …Hello I'm Catlin Evangeline DiNozzo, I'm your Adopted granddaughter…This reminds me of the time." He laughs, she gives him a smile._

"_Grandpa even if I have to tell the story over and over again I will and I will love every moment of it because you can finally feel what I feel everyday when I run down here."She says, which makes his eyes water he smiles. "My dear, if I have you in my life I have enough to show for two live times" She smiles before kissing his cheek, which makes him smile. "Think you mean three…" He laughs. "And so do I. for having a grandfather like you…Now I hear tea brewing.' He smiles before walking over to the Pot. "Grandpa Ducky this reminds me of a time…" She says, smiling 'I'm going to love you though it 'she thinks to herself._

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
When you let go, I'll hold on  
When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
When you feel lost and scared to death,  
Like you can't take one more step  
Just take my hand, together we can do it  
I'm gonna love you through it._

And when this road gets too long  
I'll be the rock you lean on  
Just take my hand, together we can do it  
I'm gonna love you through it.  
I'm gonna love you through it.

* * *

_Author Notes I hope you liked it. This chapter has been in my mind for a few days but I have been busy finishing up chapters for my other story. _

_Thanks for reading and please review. _

_Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. _

_Sorry for any misspelling or any grammar errors ._

_I'm going to love you though it by Martina McBride _

_PS. IT came back Negative. _


	5. Little Black Book

_Thanks for reading. _

_The shots are in not particle order so you can have her learning to walk one day and the other day she is getting ready for college_

_Please review_

* * *

_Ziva was cleaning the counter when she finds a little black book. She glares when her Husband walks in. _

"_Hey, Sweet cheeks what did I do to deserver such a Ninja welcome " He asks walking up to her she holds up the little black book. _

"_Is this yours "She hisses, he shakes his head. _

"_No, I throw my away when we got together. I had a memorial service for it and everything." He teases before wrapping his arms around her. _

_She rolls her eyes. "Whose is it then?" Tony grins at her thinking of his fourteen year old son._

"_It looks like the Dinozzo charm continues to be irresistible…How many numbers do you think he got in there" Tony asks, with a grin. _

_She rolls her eyes. "You're happy about this? You're… turning my son into you "Tony smiles before kissing her forehead. _

"_Ziva he's just having fun it's noting to get upset about. He's just meeting new people you should be proud. "He informs with a smirk. _

_She shakes her head. "Hey, Mom Pops "A.J (Anthony Jethro) announces, walking into the kitchen he grabs a bottle of water from fridge._

_He was sweating wearing a pair of basket ball short and a wife beater showing off his tone body._

"_How was the game" Tony asks his son who smirks. "Great if you can't call it a game….I like to call it a massacre "He says with his father smirk. He was heading out the kitchen. _

"_A.J you forgot your black book "Tony calls. A.J turns around Tony tosses him the book. ._

_A.J catches the book. "This isn't mine "A.J answers, "Mine is bigger and have slips where I can insert pictures…" He looks up to see his mother starting at him with a disapproval look while his father smiles Impressed._

_Kate walks in "Hey, Daddy, Ima-leh, A.j you found my book I been looking for it" Kate says smiling grabbing the book from her brother hand. Tony eyes widen his jaws dropping at his seventeen year old daughter. While his daughter grabs her phone looking between her phone and her book she smiles putting the phone to her ear. _

"_Jayden…Yeah its Kate…I had to make time…You got five minutes unless you can persuade me" She says before walking out of the room. _

_Ziva smirks "Tony she is just having fun. It's noting to get upset about she's just meeting new people you should be proud."Ziva says before kissing his cheek walking out behind her daughter. _

* * *

_She's just having fun. _

_Thanks for reading._

_Thank you: Blarney, EMT1215, Kar328, KrisShannon, Leurence0311, TIVAforTheWin, (Love your user name…Team Tony) And Torontogirl12, for following my story._

_Thank you, KristShannon, TIVAforthewin ,Pia, DBZFan77 and Guest for reviewing, _

_It means a lot I am just starting to get story out of my head and I am glad they are liked and I hope you enjoyed the rest._

_DreamCatcher365 out_

_Ps. Thanks again. _


	6. Father And Daughter Fighting

_This idea has been in my mind for awhile. Thanks for reviewing._

_I do not Own NCIS or Anything Associated with it._

_Please read and review. _

* * *

_Ziva walks down stairs to find Her Husband and Thirteen year old daughter going at it. "Daddy, you're being ridicules!" she shouts at him, while crossing her arms over her chest up obviously upset. _

"_I'm being ridicules. No, I'm being a dad and you're too young to see he's not what you think he is!" Ziva raises a brow while Kate rolls her eyes. _

"_Daddy age doesn't matter, and it doesn't change my opinion of him so stop trying to control me" She shouts back, while he shakes his head. _

"_What did I do wrong? Why, are you doing this to me?" Kate sighs before hugging her father. _

"_I'm sorry daddy, but this is the way I feel. It doesn't mean anything is going to change between us" Ziva stares at the two confused._

"_It doesn't "He asks in a low voice. She smiles shaking her head before kissing him on the cheek. _

"_No daddy. It just means you Like James bond, and I like Jason Bourne, and when we can't decide which trilogy to watch we will compromise. Which means…?" He smiles at his daughter before kissing her forehead._

_"Mission Impossible "She nods smiling. "Duh, I'll grab us some snacks" She announces,_

"_I'll get the movie set up. Hurry up getting the snacks" She sighs "Don't rush me" She shouts over her shoulder before entering the kitchen while Tony sets up the movie smiling._

_Ziva shake her head while heading back up the stairs. "Please god let Tali and A.J be less DiNozzo like" She prays for her nine year old twins._

* * *

_Thank you : Guest and Torontogirl12 for reviewing it means a lot to me. _

_Short but sweet. _


	7. No Objections allowed

_Hello, everyone happy late new years, This is a one shot that goes along with my story Lights are Going on everywhere, if you haven't read it. You don't need to but it makes you understand all what this little girl went through to get to this point. Thank you all for reading and please review._

I Do Not own NCIS or anything Associated.

* * *

_She was dress in white, with a little black slash, Today was the day where all her hard work pays off. She smiles at her Aunt who was dressed up in her bridal dress, Her mother zips her aunt up._

She grins when they walk out of the room when the music starts to play, her father kneels down in front of her smiling, he hands her her bucket of flowers. "You look beautiful NinJa" She smiles, nervously.

"Thank you, me try" She says causing her father and mother to laugh. He kisses her on the forehead before standing up.

Tony kisses his wife on the lips. "So do you,are you ready" She nods smiling, they were the first couple to walk out. Palmer and Breana was next following the bestman and the maid of honor.

She looks at her aunt who was pins and needles. She smiles when her grandfather offers her aunt his arm. He kisses her aunt on the forehead. "Ready shortstack" She nods smiling.

"Me been ready like for forever" She announces causing the two to laugh. She takes a deep breath before sprinkling the flowers around smiling. Thinking about the few days she was with her aunt and uncle while her parents were gone on assignment. She got them together and she wanted nothing more they just to run down the aisle to get her uncle and aunt married faster. She was the only two years old who accomplished so much in such a short time.

She continues dropping the flowers in a medium pace which was too slow for her blood. She finally makes it to the altar where she receives smiles from her uncle and family. She takes a spot in front of her mother. She smiles up at her mother before turning her attention back to her aunt and grandpa. the ring bear takes a spot next to her father, he was three years old, and was McGee cousins Son. He had the McGee's green eyes, and sandy brown hair. She smiles at the boy which her father catches causing his eyes to widen. She smiles at her daddy mouthing that she loved him before turning back to her aunt who was half down the aisle.

Abby gathers her compose to keep her from running down the aisle to McGee; she keeps her medium paces which was to slow in her opinion. His eyes had not left her, when she finally reaches the altar her father (Gibbs) lift her veil and kissed her on the check before handing how over to McGee.

"dearly beloved we are gather here today to unit two lives has one ,is there anyone that objects to why this two shouldn't be united here today speak now, or forever hold your peace " The priest asks causing Kate's eyes to widen .

"No, Need that apart , Marry part kiss the bride part " She says staring at the priest causing everyone of their witnesses to laugh, excluding her family. Her mother leans down.

"Little one they need to ask, the other parts will come soon ok" She shakes her head at her mother.

"me tired, Please move on, No one wants them apart right" She announces to the crowd with warning eyes if someone was to say yes. Her father smiles shaking his head while Ziva looks at her husband smiling.

"See no" Abby smiles before turning to the priest nodding for him to continue. Abby gives her a little wink. "Alright, then lets continue" The priest says causing Kate to smile. They were finally going to say I do.

* * *

Kate was dancing with her grandfather causing everyone to smile. Mrs McGee smiles at the little girl who got her here.

McGee wraps an arm around his wife. "She is having a ball, I was glad no one object to us, because I think they would have never made it out of the room" McGee says laughing Tony smiles.

"That's my ninja, she gets what she wants" Tony says smiling an arm around his wife. Ziva smiles.

"I guess the next time we are at a wedding for the team will be Mini Tony's" Abby says causing Tony and McGee eyes to widen shaking their heads.

Ziva smiles "Tony, she will get married, She would be a beautiful bride" Ziva adds causing Tony to stare at his little girl, Ziva sees the wounded eyes her husband had on watching his daughter dancing on top of her grandpa's feet.

"Tony, it won't be for many years," He gives a little smile before the song ends, She grabs her grandpa's hand rushing over to her family. She grabs her father hand letting go of gibbs.

"Dance Daddy," He smiles.

"Will Be my honor Ninja "He says while she drags him to the dance floor. Abby smiles grabbing McGee hand pulling him to the floor.

Gibbs smiles at the duo, knowing what was running through Tony mind when she dances on his feet knowing pretty soon, she'll be dancing on her own two feet. with the man that he had to give her away to before stealing one last dance with her capturing every last moment he could before the music stops.

Ziva smiles placing a hand on his shoulder. " I have a feeling, that i will have two men crying on my shoulder when she's the one dress in white, Yes" Gibbs smiles nodding. "come on, let me dance with my daughter" He says grabbing her hand pulling her on the dance floor.

Kate smiles up at her father. "Love you daddy, but dance slower you make me dizzy" He smiles staring at his daughter who was growing up too fast

"Okay, Ninja, I dance slower, Much slower" He says before picking her up she rest her head on his shoulder while he dances at the speed he wanted life to go by slow, until it was almost like if he was standing still.

* * *

_**Thank you Ziva D DiNozzo ,Lister4eva, Iluvyeachick, One-Of-A-Kind33, NCISZivaDavid, nicisehlen, and for following and for favoriting The Oldest DiNozzo The days of Kate DiNozzo.**_

Thank you caskett26 for following my story.

Also thank you guest, Torontogirl12 and DBZFAN777 for reviewing my story.

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and Thanks all It means a lot to see that people are actually reading my stories.

Abby wedding Dress

imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= .uk/as-easy-as-black-and-white/&h=506&w=430&sz=19&tbnid=ixdRhLZ1thfb8M:&tbnh=100&tbnw=85&zoom=1&usg=_54HATtYKZQByNY4Wwh4doZ3_INE=&docid=rOA-hM-52seGGM&sa=X&ei=EpLnUJm1D-7jigLh4IDoCg&ved=0CD0Q9QEwAg&dur=816

Kate's flower girl's dress.

imgres?num=18&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=667  
&tbm=isch&tbnid=UlQd1WKVuKuUvM:&imgrefurl= topic/flowergirl-dress&docid=R54JBxhY-yus6M&imgurl= flowergirldress_3283_ &w=500&h=667&ei=3m7nUKz6DsiviAKMmoGAAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=86&vpy=94&dur=58&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=79&ty=150&sig=115335162302041902271&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=114&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:94

Breena's dress  
imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=579&bih=366&tbm=isch&tbnid=V6CWKSuz0B87JM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=B-vLuBOFJbX7YM&imgurl= . &w=840&h=1260&ei=85LnUN6NFMKviAL99ID4Ag&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=5&sig=102481739567900228959&page=5&tbnh=148&tbnw=105&start=51&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:61,s:0,i:281&tx=39&ty=40

Ziva dress

imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=579&bih=366&tbm=isch&tbnid=ccgFpQZ4fbEOpM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=Km6TIJSWI5gPQM&imgurl= . &w=380&h=570&ei=85LnUN6NFMKviAL99ID4Ag&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=202&sig=102481739567900228959&page=5&tbnh=137&tbnw=92&start=51&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:53,s:0,i:257&tx=27&ty=57


End file.
